Vegeta To the tune of EMIN3M's Stan
by UnicornGiggles
Summary: DONE R for languague. Parody of EMIN3M's Stan. I swear to you, this is better than it sounds. A must for Vegeta fans


**VEGETA (to the tune of EMIN3M's 'Stan')**

Oh King Kold, I wonder why I don't use those Dragonballs

The earthling rain clouds up the window, and I can't seem to recall

What happened, oh so long ago, but thanks to the Dragonballs

They'll grant me and I'll be bad, I'll be bad

Oh King Kold, I wonder why I don't use those Dragonballs

The earthling rain clouds up the window, and I can't seem to recall

What happened, oh so long ago, but thanks to the Dragonballs

They'll grant me and I'll be bad, I'll be bad

Dear Shenron, I wrote you but you still ain't callin'

I left my planet, my race and my corporation at the bottom

I sent two Dragonballs back in autumn

You must not have got 'em

That little green bastard Dende must've got lost or somethin'

Sometimes I drop em accidentally and crack em

But anyways, fuck it. What's bin up man, how's the other dragon?

My girlfriend's pregnant; I'm out to be a father

If I have a daughter guess what I have to call her, I have to name her Bra, see?

I heard about Kami too, I'm sorry

I know the guy wanted to kill Garlik Jr and beat 'im

I know you probably hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan

I even learnt some Namek for Porunga, that shit is hard!

I got a room full of your stuff and some scouters, man

I like the shit Porunga did in the Frieza Saga, that shit was bad!

Anyways, I hope you get this man, hit me back, just to chat

Truly yours, the strongest creature, this is Vegeta.

Oh King Kold, I wonder why I don't use those Dragonballs 

The earthling rain clouds up the window, and I can't seem to recall

What happened, oh so long ago, but thanks to the Dragonballs

They'll grant me and I'll be bad, I'll be bad

Dear Shen', you still ain't called or wrote, I hope you have the chance

I ain't mad, I just want to 'Big Bang' your ass!

If you didn't want to talk to me last time, you didn't have to

But you could've granted my wish – It was just a small one

One for immortality: to be infinite years old

I stood there in the blistering cold and you just didn't perform

That's pretty shitty man. That's downright evil

I could've beaten Frieza, but instead it was that _Goku_

I'm not mad, I just don't like what you had to do

Remember when we met? You said if I called upon you

You'd grant my wish. See I'm like you in a way

I never had a family neither

Although no one summons _me_ just to wish for crap

I can relate to your hard life, I even wrote a song

So when I have a shitty day, I drift away and sing "Shenron"

Coz I don't got shit else, so that shit helps when I'm depressed

I even got a shirt with 'Shenron' writ across the chest

Sometimes I paint myself green, to see how cool it is

It's like adrenaline; the colour is better than pink y'see

Everything I wish becomes real which is like heaven 

The girlfriend's jealous coz I talk about you 24/7

But she don't know you like I know you Shenron, no one does

She don't know what it was like for me growing up

You gotta see me man, I'll be the meanest master you'll ever lose

Sincerely yours, Vegeta. PS We should get together too

Oh King Kold, I wonder why I don't use those Dragonballs 

The earthling rain clouds up the window, and I can't seem to recall

What happened, oh so long ago, but thanks to the Dragonballs

They'll grant me and I'll be bad, I'll be bad

Dear Mr 'I'm too good to write to or find my fans'

This'll be the last message I ever send your ass

It been six months and still no word, though I deserve it

I know you got the last Dragonball coz I zapped Dende stupid

So this is my cassette I'm sending you, I hope you hear it

I'm in my space pod right now; I'm doing the speed of light

Hey Shenron, I drank Mrs Briefs' tea, ya dare me to drive?

You know that song from the series: 'Rocking the dragon'

About dancing and all that other shite

And collecting Dragonballs

That's what ima do but I'll rock you to death

It's too late, I'm closing in on you, I'm SSJ

All I wanted was a lousy letter and a wish

I hope you know I zapped half of the Nameks

I love you Shenron; we could've gotten along, think about it

You ruined it now I hope you can't sleep and you panic about me

And when you panic I hope you lie awake and worry bout me

I hope when I get there I kick your ass and you can't leave without me

See Shenron, shut up Kakkarotto, I'm trying to talk

Hey Shenron, that's my rival pigging out in the back

I want him powered up ready to fight you

Coz he din't want to miss out on all the action

Well here I am, by all seven Dragonballs

Oh shit I forgot, how do I summon you?

Oh King Kold, I wonder why I don't use those Dragonballs 

The earthling rain clouds up the window, and I can't seem to recall

What happened, oh so long ago, but thanks to the Dragonballs

They'll grant me and I'll be bad, I'll be bad

Dear Vegeta, I meant to write you sooner but I've just been busy

You said Bulma's pregnant now, how far along is she?

How are the other Saiyan-jins? Is Yajarobi still fat?

And here's an autograph; I wrote it on your Dragonball

I'm sorry Porunga had to go, Guru died unexpectedly

Don't think he did that to you man, intentionally

And what's this about you painting yourself green

Mine is natural, you fucked up little freak!

You got some problems, I think you need some help

To stop you from killing anyone else

And what's this about you and me together

That type of shit'll make your friends have to wish you mentally better

I really think you and Bulma need each other

Or maybe you should learn to say her name

I just hope you learn the love game

I hope this reaches you in time

Before you hurt someone, I think that you'll be fine

If you get some Valium in you, but Vegeta

Why do you get so mad, try to understand, I do want you as a wisher

I just don't want you to wish some crazy shit

I can see this one ship headed towards me, it makes me sick

This dude is cruising towards me, probably wants a fight

And there's some one with him, uh oh! He looks bigger than the other

I should run away. I want my mother!

Hang on a mo, oh shit! It's you! DAMN!


End file.
